


I'm No Good Without You

by VioletStarr



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sun & Moon | Pokemon Sun & Moon Versions
Genre: Ash is depressed, Dead Gladion AU, Dreams and Nightmares, Everyone Is Gay, F/F, M/M, Multi, Satoshi | Ash Ketchum Needs a Hug, Suicidal Thoughts
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-04
Updated: 2021-02-04
Packaged: 2021-03-16 02:42:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29200038
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletStarr/pseuds/VioletStarr
Summary: Wow...this is...I almost started crying when I wrote this...
Relationships: Burnet-hakase | Professor Burnet/Kukui-hakase | Professor Kukui, Citron | Clemont/Corni | Korrina, Eureka | Bonnie/Masato | Max, Gladio | Gladion/Satoshi | Ash Ketchum, Gou | Goh/Koharu | Chloe, Gou | Goh/Tokio | Horace (Pokemon), Kaki | Kiawe/Maamane | Sophocles, Lilie | Lillie/Mao | Mallow/Suiren | Lana, Sana | Shauna/Serena
Kudos: 8





	I'm No Good Without You

UB Black swatted, knocking Gladion to the ground.

"Gladion!"

I jumped off Garchomp and ran over to him.

"G-gladion..."

Lillie flew over and over to us, holding a med kit.

"Hang on, Big brother...w-we got you..."

Gladion groaned slightly and turned to look at Lillie.

"H-hey...l-look at me..."

Gladion glanced over at me.

"Y-you're gonna be f-fine..."

He smiled, weakly and a small drop of blood appeared at the corner of his mouth.

"A-ash...I-I have to t-tell you something..." 

"Y-yeah?"

"I-I love you...no matter where I am..."

"Don't say that! Y-you're gonna be fine!" I cried, tears streaming down my cheeks.

He smiled and brushed my tears away.

I squeezed my eyes shut.

"A-ash..."

I opened my eyes and glanced at Lillie who had tears in her eyes.

"H-he's..." She broke off.

I looked down at the blank look on Gladion's face.

"N-no...no! No! No! T-this isn't real! This c-can't be happening!"

I shook Gladion's shoulders, trying to wake him up.

"Ash...i-it's no use...he's gone..."

"NO!" I screamed, tears welling up in my eyes.

I lay on top of him.

"PLEASE! Please! P-please..."

* * *

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow...this is...I almost started crying when I wrote this...


End file.
